Better For You
by scarredvines
Summary: Dean Winchester/Finn Hudson. Slightly AU. Takes place just before season 1 of Supernatural, but Finn is 17/18. "I wish I could have been better for you..." 680 words.


**Title: **Better For You  
**Shows:** Supernatural/Glee  
**Pairings:** Dean Winchester/Finn Hudson (Sam/Dean if you squint)  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG-13; male/male relationship  
**A/N: **Yes, you read that correctly. Dean Winchester/Finn Hudson.

* * *

Finn sat in the passenger's seat of the car humming along to the music in the background. It was a song he vaguely recognized-probably Led Zeppelin, which wouldn't be surprising at all. His eyes traveled from the scene outside, trees and fences rushing by, to the man sitting next to him. Dean Winchester's gaze was focused on the road, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. His fingers were keeping the beat though, head nodding along.

He could still remember the night that they had met, the night that the infamous Dean Winchester had crossed his path. Finn had gone to the only diner in Lima for a late-night meal after another sleepless night when Dean had walked through the door and sat himself right down next to the younger man. They'd struck up a conversation and once the two got started on music, they talked until the sun came up and Finn was ready to pass out on the counter. He'd given him his number and the older man promised to stay in contact.

Dean'd stayed true to his word, and they met up about every month or so, talking for hours about nothing and everything. Their conversations had started out impersonal, sticking to safe subjects. Finn had been the first one to open up, talk about how he felt so pressured. Pressured to be this perfect person that he knew that he wasn't. The perfect son, perfect boyfriend, perfect quarterback, perfect singer... He couldn't live up to so many expectations and truthfully, he was overwhelmed.

Eventually, Dean talked about his brother, _Sammy_. Finn had never heard anyone say a name with such emotion, such reverence-as if it were holy. They didn't talk about him too often and they especially never talked about Dean's father, John.

One night about two months ago, however, things shifted. Their relationship changed. The two had been sitting on the hood of the Impala talking about the best albums of the 70's when Dean leaned over and placed his lips on Finn's. It wasn't unexpected, not really. So when he kissed back, it just seemed natural.

He knew that they weren't in love, and even if Finn was in love with Dean it could never amount to anything. He could never be held down, couldn't stand staying in one place for too long. Finn wasn't exactly sure what his job was, he had never said, but he had never asked either. He got the feeling that whatever it was, it was something the other man needed to do.

The car stopped and Finn jumped. They were parked in front of his house and Dean stared at him for a minute, a weird look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He replied. Dean nodded, then paused.

"I don't... I don't know when I'll be back. I'm headed to Stanford." Finn's eyes widened.

"So you're..." One of the things that Dean had told him about Sam was that he went to school at Stanford. And while he'd never explicitly stated it, Finn had always gotten the impression that there was something... _More_ going on between the brothers that he would never say. And who was Finn to judge? So he knew that Dean may not ever come back, not if he had _Sammy_ by his side.

"Here. Just in case. It's my main line so I'll always answer it." Dean handed him a slip of paper with numbers scrawled across it. The teen was shocked. The other man had never given him any way to contact him-no number, no address.

"Bye, Dean." And just as Finn turned to leave, the other man grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, crushing their lips together. It was over almost as soon as it had began, but Finn had got the message behind the kiss.

So when he was laying in bed that night, paper still clutched in his hand, Dean long gone, the message still rang in his ears.

_I wish I could have been better for you_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you loved my little crack!pairing fic. :3


End file.
